A Trip to Antartica
by Mad-Eye-Maddi
Summary: A class assignment that I wanted to post, hope ya like it. 10Rose, The Doctor and ROse end up in the middle of Antartica, because of another botched up landing, and they decide to have a look around. Please R


**A Trip To Antartica**

**By Mad Eye Maddi**

**Plot: **The Doctor and Rose got to Antartica by accident, and decide to take a look around.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothiing

**Authors Note:** This is an assignment I had to do for SOSE (Social Studies), and I thought I might post it. The assignment was to write a story about Antartca, with the facts, why is it so important? Etc in it. Hope you like.

So where are we going Doctor?" asked Rose, leaning over the console of the TARDIS in order to see her friend pushing buttons and pulling leavers seemingly at random.

"Oh I don't now, let's go somewhere warm, I sick of getting drenched in London,," replied the doctor, running a hand through his already messy hair making it stick more on end.

"How does the Caribbean strike you?" he asked, drawing out the 'how' dramatically.

Rose grinned and sat down in the comfortable captain's seat, responding, "That sounds great. Is the TARDIS up to it though? she 'asn't been sounding to flash lately?"

The doctor looked up mildly offended. "She'll be fine, won't you old girl?" he said, patting the control panel affectionately, causing Rose to roll her eyes and say sarcastically, "Would you two like a moment alone?"

After realising he was still stroking the console, the Doctor abruptly stopped and finished setting the co-ordinates hurriedly, finishing by pressing a big glowing button and running to sit next to Rose on the Captains seat before the 'Time and Space' Machine took off.

After forty second of rumbling and jiggling the TARDIS came to a stop, and Rose and the Doctor got up.

"Okay, let's hope we got the Caribbean and not the Sahara or something," muttered the Doctor, opening the door and bounding out…to find himself knee high in snow.

Rose grinned and jumped out to join him, calling wryly, "Well done Doctor you've done it again! At least you didn't land us in the middle of World War Two again."

"That was hardly my fault."

Rose smirked, looking around her and stated, "Well the Caribbean isn't what it looks like in the movies is it?"

"Oh! One little mistake and they label you for life!" cried the doctor dramatically, causing Rose to giggle and retort, "I wouldn't if it was the one time but this 'appens every second trip. So where are we?"

"Well the TARDIS says we're still on Earth, obviously where we are it snows, A LOT. How many places in the world snow and have hardly any civilisation…if any? The Artic."

"Alaska."

"Russia."

Rose shrugged and shot off, "Antarctica?"

The Doctor clapped his hands triumphantly and cried, "Antarctica! The TARDIS must have mixed up the co-ordinates a little, the Caribbean and here are the same except for the last two digits!"

"Oh so what you're saying is that all this," said rose, gesturing around her, "Is YOUR fault."

"This is NOT my fault; the TARDIS got it wrong not me!"

"Or maybe you set the wrong co-ordinates again."

"There is no way, NONE that I set the wrong co-ordinates. Now do you want to have a look around or should we get in the TARDIS and try to find a way out of here?"

Rose looked around, shrugging and replied, "Well, It's not every day that you get to go to Antarctica."

"I'll take that as a yes then," grinned the Doctor, popping back into the TARDIS and coming out carrying two Jackets, and then heading off into the distance, yammering off stuff like, "Lucky we got here in Summer time, otherwise we would be groping around in the dark," and "Did you know that there is no permanent life here apart from Penguins and _stuff_."

"What, no Polar Bears? Wolves? Eskimos?"

"Nope!" responded the Doctor happily, popping the 'p'. "It's to cold for them down here, Polar Bears can't survive on the ice, there's nothing here for wolves to hunt…and there are no indigenous people of Antarctica."

"So what's so special about 'ere Doctor? I mean it's just an island of ice and snow at the bottom of the world," sighed Rose.

The Doctor jammed his hands in his pockets and answered offhandedly, "Oh there's lots of stuff that is important about Antarctica. It's the only continent with no human activity on it; it hasn't been polluted or damaged by civilisation and things. A whole heap of countries signed this agreement right, to make sure that Antarctica is kept safe from human development. The skies a clearer so you lot are able to stargaze easier, not that you have that much to gaze at, now if you were on Galleyfrey-"

"Doctor, your doing it again," interrupted Rose warningly, causing the Doctor to spin around and ask, "Was I being rude again?"

"Yes."

"But they are _pretty _stars, shiny and all that," he corrected, quickly moving on with the subject.

"No feral animals, cleaner air…basically it's an environmental GEM."

"So this place never gets developed?" asked Rose slightly more interested than before.

"Nope, well not until the year 200, 000, but by then the Human race has spread half way across the Galaxy and Earths about to bite it with the Sun."

They walked on a little and then a thought struck Rose. "So you say this place is an environment treasure, does that mean that stuff like Global warming doesn't effect it."

"Oh it effects it, Antarctica melts a whole heap before the Human race starts to get the message…Then there was the fishing down here that was killing off Penguins and Seals, and Sealing, whaling..."

Rose nodded and sighed, "So what if we 'adn't realised till it was too late? What woulda 'appened?"

"Um…The sea levels would of rose, which would of given you lot, a lot less land than you needed…and before that life would of become a heck of a lot more expensive, and global temperature would pick…let's just say it's a good thing that you worked it out."

They walked a little longer before Rose spotted some Penguins in the distance. She and the Doctor set off in the direction, agreeing to head back after they reached the birds.

"What sorta Penguins are those again? Fairy?" asked Rose, standing next to the Doctor a couple of metre away from the group.

"Close sort of, you just got to go to the other end of the scale. Fairy penguins are the smallest type of Penguin; these are Emperor's, the biggest. They survive out here by grouping together, and taking turns on being on the outside, so that they all stay warm, team effort see?"

Rose smiled as a fluffy grey baby Penguin waddled over to his parents, "Pretty smart."

"Yep, they unlike us aren't gonna freeze to death any time soon…however we are needing to get back to the TARDIS," The Doctor announced, breathing into his hands trying to warm them up.

Rose nodded and replied, "Yeah, let's get out of here before we get frostbite."

As they walked back to the TARDIS the doctor explained in more detail how different continents had been designated different territories of Antarctica to monitor and keep safe, and the Australia had the largest of these territories. Also how only scientist came down to research weather and stars and archaeologists come down to try find matter from other worlds.

They walked inside the TARDIS, grateful for it's inner warmth and the Doctor began to set co-ordinates again, while Rose sat in the captain's seat smirking.

"Have you double checked the co-ordinates?"

"Yes I've double checked the co-ordinates Mum," whined the Doctor while rolling his eyes. "One slip up and-"

"What was that, I didn't quite catch it."

"Hmmm? I didn't hear anything. Alright to the Caribbean this time," announced the Doctor, pushing down on the button and sitting down next to Rose once more.

After the rumbling Finished he got up, walked to the door and looked out hesitantly with Rose behind him. But before she could walk out, the Doctor quickly slammed the door shut and they heard the unmistakable sound of an arrow sinking into wood.

"Doctor, Where are we now?" sighed Rose, grinning ear to ear.

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair irritably, and replied, "Not in the Caribbean."

**THE END**


End file.
